Rurouni Soujiro
by mnicole90
Summary: Soujiro continues his search for answers. But, while traveling he encounters a more than strange family. How will they affect Soujiro? Will they help or hurt him? What exactly are they hiding, if anything?  Read and review please!  Brand new story


(Author's note: I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin or claim to.)

**1: Only A Place To Sleep**

Soujiro Seta, now a rurouni, found himself lost on a dirt path that he wasn't sure ever ended. But, it didn't particularly matter. Lost or not, he was still a wanderer and he was going to wander. That's what he told himself, anyway. On the inside, it drove him a little crazy that he didn't know where he was or where he was going. Heck, he didn't even know who he was. So what did he know? He knew that his previous way of life was bad and that he had to make up for it. He knew that he had been hungry and dirty for about three months now. And finally, he knew that he had much longer to go to get where he wanted- if he could figure out where that was…

Taking a break from a monotonous pace, he pulled a crudely drawn map out from his shirt fold. He unfolded it and held it up, examining it closely. He was starting to doubt the credibility of the bar owner a few towns back. Giving up, he folded it again and returned it to the fold in his shirt. As he put it away, he heard a sound coming from down the path and towards him. It sounded like a bicycle. Curious, he stood and waited for it to appear.

It was a little girl on the bike. She was at most ten years old with raven colored hair and grey eyes. She was going rather fast on the bike- fast enough to make the wind whip through her hair.

"Suki stop! Scared!" Another little girl screamed as she clenched the older one's waist. She was probably only two or three years old.

The bike slowed down and then stopped about twenty feet away from Soujirou. The older girl was a bit out of breath, but she turned and looked at her little sister. Well, it was obvious enough now that they were sisters. They both had the same grey eyes and raven hair.

"I told you- that you would get scared on the bike." The older one huffed and panted, "But we have to get dad's medicine. His chest was hurting this morning, remember?"

"Okay… not fast now."

When the girl started pedaling again, Soujiro realized that they had to be going towards a town so he smiled and walked up waving his hand, "Excuse me!"

The girl ignored him and kept pedaling, if not a little faster.

"Excuse me! Please!" Soujiro ran after the bike, catching up with them and running aside it, "Hi! I'm a wanderer and I was wondering if you were headed towards a town where I would have a place to stay!"

The girl panicked and sped up, her little sister screaming. But Soujiro continued to run right next to them. The bike wasn't really a match for his godlike speed. Eventually they all slowed down to a stop. The older girl was watching him with wide eyes while the other was simply glad to be stopped, holding to her sisters waist.

"H-how did you-?" She stuttered, looking at Soujiro. He certainly did look like a wanderer as he said. But she wasn't so concerned about that, "How did you run so fast?"

"Oh it's just a special talent of mine. You know maybe like… a circus freak." He laughed lightly, "It really doesn't matter. All I want is to know if you are headed to a town and I will be on my way."

"Circus freak!" The youngest one pointed at him and laughed, seeming relieved, "Circus! Like big sis!"

"Mei, be quiet," The older hushed her sister and then turned back to Soujiro, "Yes, if you keep going the same way you'll find a town… now please leave us alone…" With that, she pushed her foot against the ground to get a start on the bike again and then began pedaling.

"Bye circus freak!" The younger looked back and waved as they pedaled off, leaving Soujiro standing there.

"Bye!" Soujiro waved with a small laugh and then followed behind them at a slower pace so that they gradually went out of his sight. He had always found children strange- mostly due to lack of interaction with them. But, at least now he knew that he was on a road that went somewhere.

It was early evening by the time he reached the town. It was fairly small but had a couple of places to eat and an Inn. Also he spotted a pharmacy and doctor's office. He began to walk past it but stopped when he heard relentless screaming.

"Ow-ow-ow! It hurts!"

"It'll be okay, but I don't think you will be riding your bike home. I can arrange a message to get to your parents tomorrow and deliver the medicine as well… if I can find someone."

"But- my dad! He needs his medicine now!"

Curious from the snippets of the conversation he caught, Soujiro walked in and saw the girl that had been riding the bike earlier sitting on a table with a hurt ankle and then over in the corner lay a misshapen bike. The girl's sister was crying in the corner and rubbing her eyes while a nurse tried to comfort her. The little girl immediately recognized Soujiro and stopped crying as loudly. She pointed at him as she caught her breath causing the nurse to look over.

"Is this your brother?" The nurse asked the little girl.

She shook her head, "No. Circus freak! He runs fast!" Suddenly, she darted over to Soujiro, who was still in the doorway, and clutched his worn pant leg looking up at him with big and hopeful eyes.

Soujiro wore an uncomfortable look and felt an increasing urge to get away from the tiny creature that was unexpectedly looking to him for help. He tried to back up but she wouldn't let go.

"Young man, do you know these girls?" The doctor finally turned his attention to Soujiro.

"No- I just- saw them on a bike on the trail." He replied, placing a hand on the little girl's head and gently trying to push her off.

"Yeah he's the freak that asked us for directions- he ran faster than the bike." The older girl spat out and then continued to wince from the pain of her hurt ankle.

"You weren't going that fast…" Soujiro rubbed the back of his neck and again tried to step away from the toddler with no success.

"So, are you some type of sprinter then?" The doctor asked.

"I guess you could say that." He replied.

The doctor thought for a moment and then left the room and came back with a bottle, "This medicine here only works for a few hours after it's made. Their father needs this medicine soon. I hate to put this burden on you… I will pay you for your services if you deliver it."

"Pay me?" Soujiro now seemed a little more interested, "Well… I could use some money. I'm a wanderer and I don't come by it very much." He laughed lightly.

"So you'll do it? I can lend you a rickshaw to take the little one home. She seems to trust you."

"Circus freak… help my papa. Please?" The little girl's eyes watered.

"There's no way I'm letting him take my sister! He could kidnap her! And he could sell that medicine and not even get it to my papa!" The older girl interjected, furious at the very idea, "He's got a sword! No one is supposed to carry a sword unless they are police and this guy isn't on the force, I can tell you that. Look at him. He's all skinny and starving and who knows what he'd do to get food. He could trade Mei for a piece of bread. He's probably a wanted man."

Soujiro blinked, surprised at the girl's boldness, "I'll do any job perfectly. I was on a type of police force." He nodded with a smile. Being a spy was police work wasn't it? He supposed that would be his cover if anyone asked. "I was a spy so I can't tell you my name."

"Yeah for the Yakuza, I bet… OW!" The girl shouted when another nurse came in and began to wrap her ankle.

"Suki…" Mei, the littlest girl walked over to her big sister, "Papa's sick…" She sniffled and the face of her big sister began to soften a bit, "I wanna go home."

"I have a feeling you are in need of a second chance." The doctor walked up to Soujiro and looked at him with soft eyes, "If you do this job right, I'll give you more work. You would be able to have a good meal and buy some clean clothes. Then you could be on your way again, rurouni."

"I… really appreciate this, sir. I give you my word that this medicine will arrive on time." He smiled cheerfully and bowed graciously.

"Wonderful!" The doctor exclaimed, running to another room and returning a few moments later with a note, "This is the way to their house. You really can't miss it. It's quite a sight." He laughed and scratched a few more things on the paper, "I also explained briefly that you are my temporary delivery boy."

Soujiro took it and put it in his pocket. He bowed graciously, "Thank you."

"I'm going too! No way I'm letting Mei go with this weirdo alone." Suki hopped off the table and up to Soujiro, leering at him, "I don't trust you. Why are you smiling like that? It's really creep- ah!" She started to trip but Soujiro caught her. She blushed, feeling her pride go out the window, "L-let go of me." She ripped her arm away and stood on one leg again, "J-just don't try anything funny. Once you drop us off… I expect you to leave."

"Suki, stop being so rude. This young man has obviously been through a lot and he will probably need a place to stay for the night." The doctor explained to her, "He's really doing you a great favor."

"I actually don't mind sleeping outside. I've sort of gotten used to it." Soujiro shrugged, "But I should get to work since I have a job!"

"See Suki? He has a good work ethic." The doctor laughed and walked out the front door, gesturing for Soujiro to follow, "I will show you the rickshaw around back and get it out." He looked back at the girls, "Stay here until we get back."

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere to you?" Suki rolled her eyes and sat back down on the table with a grumble.

The doctor smirked at the girl's attitude but didn't respond to it. Then he took Soujiro around the back to a shed like he said he would. He unlocked it and stepped inside, shuffling around in the darkness for it had now gotten late.

"Um- would you like some help, doctor?" Soujiro peeked his head around the corner just as the cart was shoved out of the shed and onto the dirt, "Ah!" He jumped back and then chuckled, "You nearly broke my own ankle."

The doctor came out and dusted off his hands with a laugh, "Sorry, boy. I couldn't really see what I was doing. Fortunately this thing is still in pretty good shape. My business isn't what it used to be so I don't make many quick deliveries or home visits. I really do appreciate this. Oh, here," He pulled out some bandages from his pocket, "You might want to wrap your hands so you don't get splinters."

Soujiro nodded and did so expertly, "Thank you." He handed the extra bandages back and then took hold of the rickshaw, pulling it around to the front of the pharmacy. It was a little rickety and wasn't exactly clean, but it would work.

The doctor followed up behind him and explained a few more things while the nurse helped the two girls onto the cart.

"You say it's so important I get there quickly but sir, you keep talking." Souijrou smiled.

"Yeah we have to go!" Suki shouted.

"Yes, yes. Please, have a safe trip." The doctor put his hand on Soujiro's shoulder, "A man's life might be in your hands."

"Yes, sir…" Soujiro nodded, his expression becoming slightly more serious at those words. Many people's lives had been in his hands before, but he had never tried to save them.

"Hey freak! Hurry up!" Suki yelled, snapping Soujiro's attention to her.

"I'm sorry!" Soujiro laughed and the smile returned to his face, "Let me warm up my legs first. Otherwise I'll get cramps and we won't be getting anywhere at all!"

He ran in place for about thirty seconds and then gripped the rickshaw tightly, "Hold on tight."

Soon they were off and the girls were both huddled together in the cart. They felt like they would fly out if they moved too much. With every bump in the road they would let out a squeal and yell at Soujiro to be more careful. He ignored their pleas- focused on his job. A particularly large bump came up and Suki looked back.

"You just hit someone, idiot!" She yelled at Soujiro.

"Sorry!" He smiled and kept going, "I'm sure they are fine!" He yelled back, hearing faint cursing from the man he had carelessly run over, "We aren't too far from the doctor yet." He remarked sarcastically, though he was a bit embarrassed. Thinking about it though- it would help the doctor's business.

"Mean…" Mei said as she held onto Suki's arm, "I'm cold. It's dark."

Suki sighed, "I know, Mei. But we will be home soon."

The rickshaw started to slow down and eventually stopped even thought they were in the middle of nowhere- still not at their destination. "Hey, freak! Why'd you st-" Suki started but was interrupted by a shirt thrown in her face.

"This is hard work, I'm burning up. Just keep that back there. Thanks!" Soujiro and laughed lightly, "I guess it is pretty stinky."

"Ugh!" Suki threw it to the side of the cart, "Gross!"

"Gross!" Mei repeated after Suki, "Stinky." She smelled it, not knowing any better. Being three years old, she had to investigate the foul odor.

"Mei don't touch it! He probably hasn't washed his clothes in like a year!" Suki grabbed Mei and then sat down with her in her lap again, "Okay freak hurry up- hey… are you alright?"

Soujiro was breathing deeply and sweat was dripping off his forehead. He set the rickshaw down for a moment to rest, closing his eyes. He felt faint, hungry, and dehydrated. His body was slender to begin with, but three months of little food to eat took it's toll on him. One could count his ribs. Not to mention the various bruises and scratches he had gotten.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I've been through worse." Soujiro turned his head with that smile he used to cover his pains, "I'll be ready in just a moment. Are we almost to your house?"

"Um… yeah… maybe a couple more miles." Suki replied, her voice a little softer than before.

"Okay." Soujiro nodded and picked up the bars again, trotting off a little slower, but still a high speed considering him only being human. Normally he would have no trouble, but being a wanderer was a lot harder than what he had been doing before. "Mr. Himura… you ask so much of me." He said to himself as they rode into the dark.

The two girls fell asleep after they got used to the creaking of the rickshaw. It had been more than a couple of miles, Soujiro knew. He wondered if she said that to just keep him going. Eventually, he came to an ornate gate with pretty flowers and bushes all around. This had to be it. When he stopped, Suki woke up and then nudged Mei.

"We're home, Mei." She said quietly, "Petra is probably out watching for us."

No sooner did Suki finish her sentence than did a figure dressed in a short black kimono drop out of a tree nearby. The young woman stood there and looked over Soujiro and then back at the girls. "What happened? We were worried sick. Dad's chest is keeping him awake and your being out so late isn't helping. Get inside."

"My ankle…" Suki held out her foot while Mei climbed out of the cart and up into Petra's arms.

"Your ankle? You crashed your bike, then?" Petra said with a sigh, holding Mei and stepping out into the moonlight. The girl was more than strange looking. Her skin was pale as far as being transparent. The veins on certain places of her face, legs, and arms were visible. Her hair was dry and white, pulled back into a short pony tail at the nape of her neck.

Soujiro couldn't help but stare. She looked like walking death to him. He had met a lot of strange looking people in his life, but he had never seen someone that looked like this. He recalled what Mei had said earlier about her sister being a circus freak 'like him'. This girl had to be what she was talking about.

"Where's the medicine?" Petra asked, ignoring the fact that Soujiro even existed.

"Shirt." Mei pointed at the crumpled and stinky shirt in the back of the cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I left it back there. I hope it didn't fall out." Soujiro finally spoke and reached into his shirt, pulling out the medicine and the note attached to it explaining his reason for being there. He stepped up to Petra and held it out, "This note explains everything." He nodded.

Petra gave him a cold look and took the note and the medicine. As she read the note, Soujiro noticed that her eyes were pink- nearly white like her hair. But apparently she saw and read just fine. It was odd to him that she could read in the dark without a lamp.

"He is just a delivery boy." Suki said and hopped out of the cart onto one foot.

"I know. I read the note." Petra replied in monotone and tucked it into her pocket.

Soujiro turned and grabbed his shirt, putting it on despite it being dirty and smelly. It was rude to remain like that since he was no longer working. He looked up when he heard the gate swing open and saw a lamp poke out first and then a girl came out from behind it. She looked about the same age as the other but from the light of the lamp, he saw that she looked just like the youngest girls and was in fact quite beautiful.

"Oh my goodness! Suki! Mei! Where have you been?" She asked urgently, "It's nearly midnight!"

"She crashed her bike and broke her ankle. But here's dad's medicine. Oh, and read this note." Petra handed it to her sister while Suki grabbed onto her for balance, "Hitomi, take care of this guy here and I'll take care of Suki and Mei. Mom will give dad his medicine."

"I-" Hitomi looked at Soujiro after reading the note in the light of the lamp and then back at Petra, "Why can't you do it?"

"You are more hospitable than me." Petra smirked, "Come on Suki. Hold onto my side."

The three went in, leaving Hitomi standing there clueless, "I- um- thank you for doing us this favor." She bowed to Soujiro, "My name is Hitomi Kiroki. Those were my sisters. Petra, Suki, and Mei."

"Petra must be the 'circus freak' Mei mentioned. She said I was one because I run so fast." Soujiro smiled lightly, though he felt his body beginning to give out. He wiped his forehead of sweat and tried to ignore his aching limbs.

"Oh, Petra… Yes, she is a bit strange… in a lot of ways," Hitomi remarked with a sigh, holding up the lamp and stepping closer to get a better look at Soujiro. She smiled happily, "I couldn't see your face before," Her smile faded when she could see his eyes were dull, his face was sunken in slightly, and sustained scratches and bruises. "You must be a strong person to go all this way when you are so weak."

"I'm really fine." Soujiro breathed heavily, "Just tired and dirty and a little hungry." Of course, that was an understatement.

"You're being ridiculous. Just leave the cart here and come inside. But first- what's your name? I can't have a stranger in the house." Hitomi stepped back and waited for his answer.

"Just call me Rurouni. You don't need to know my name." He shook his head, drops of sweat hitting the ground as he did so.

"Am I taking in a fugitive?" Hitomi asked, "I have a right to know."

Soujiro laughed with his forehead in his palm. He looked up at her with an ironic smile, "You know, I'm really not sure."

Hitomi let out a sigh, now more apprehensive about taking him in. She moved her lamp around and saw that he had a sword, "You are a samurai? Well, I'm going to have to take your sword so my parents don't see it."

"Oh…" Soujiro looked down at his side. He had been so used to the weight of it on his belt that he hardly even noticed it anymore. It was mildly amusing to him that this young girl was demanding he give her his sword. so he smiled with a small laugh, "Alright. But when I leave, give it back please." He took it off his belt and held it out. She took it and was surprised at how heavy it was. Her expression was more than funny. Soujiro couldn't help but smile wider, "It's heavy!"

"N-no. I just- wasn't expecting it to be so heavy. I've never held a sword before. I don't… really care for them." She got a better grip on the scabbard and opened the gate with her lamp ahead of her. After they both entered, she set the sword down against the high wooden fence that surrounded the house and shut the gate, putting a lock over it. After it was secure, she took the sword again and headed down the pathway.

Soujiro followed her down the path to a rather large house. He could see light from the inside flickering from one window. He figured that must be where their father was being taken care of.

Hitomi stopped and placed the sword under the steps of the porch. She looked back for a moment, Soujiro smiling at her in that strange way.

"Is something wrong Miss Hitomi?" Soujiro asked, still smiling.

"I-uh- no. I just… I think that you should clean up before you come inside. The bath house is over there." Hitomi turned and pointed to it.

"Hey, mom said that she wants you to go inside and put the kids to bed and then help her with dad. Since I'm up all night I can watch over this um- 'delivery boy' and make sure he isn't up to anything." Petra came out of nowhere around the corner of the porch, her arms folded. She leaned over to Hitomi and whispered, "Has he been smiling like that the whole time?"

Hitomi gave her an awkward smile, "Sort of… yes…" She glanced back at Soujiro, who was still smiling, "I'm needed inside, Rurouni. Petra will take care of you instead. You see, she stays up all night. Okay, goodbye!"

She seemed a bit rushed in her return to the house. It was apparent to her now that this 'Rurouni' was more than he looked like.

"Um… bye?" Soujiro shrugged, "So, why do you stay up all night, Miss Petra?" He asked as she descended the porch steps, stopping about two feet away from him.

She looked at him with a cold expression, "If I go out in the sun I get poisoned." She turned and began walking away to avoid further questions.

"That sure is strange." Soujiro said to himself, but followed her and began walking beside her, "So where exactly is the bath house? Your sister was just showing me to it since I'm really too dirty to go into anyone's house."

"That's an understatement." Petra remarked and then sighed, "I'm going to have to take care of your wounds too. Then feed you. I hate guests…"

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you." Soujiro replied with a small smile, "But you don't like much of anyone do you? So I don't feel so bad."

"No, I don't like many people. But I'm glad to know you don't care. Then you won't bother me."

"I don't- and I won't," Soujiro shook his head, "This is only a place for me to stay overnight, isn't it? So… it really doesn't matter at all!" He laughed as they approached the bath house.

"Just go inside. It's a hot spring that we built a house around. Leave your dirty clothes somewhere in there and we will take them later. Just wear the extra robe and shoes for tonight. They are on the left as soon as you go through the door. There's a lamp in there somewhere." Petra shrugged and started to walk away, "I'll go fix something to eat."

"Okay. Thank you Miss Petra." Soujiro nodded and watched her for a moment before going inside. Something about her was strange- just like the way she looked. But he decided that it didn't matter, whatever it was that was strange about her. Right now he was just using her and her family's home as an Inn in return for a delivery service.

After stepping inside the building and closing the door, he disrobed and cautiously put his toe in the almost scalding water. It stung for a moment and he hesitated, but then he stepped further and then sunk in and relaxed. He washed thoroughly and laughed as he realized how dirty he really had been. It felt nice to be free of dirt and grime. Soon enough though, he heard a bang on the door and looked up.

"You almost done? It's been like… an hour… I guess you were pretty dirty. But if you want food hurry up and get dressed." Petra's voice came through the door and Soujiro heard her lean against the wall outside.

"I didn't realize it had been that long!" He laughed and got out, drying himself off with a towel and then putting on the soft robe provided for him. He slipped the sandals on and then opened the door, seeing Petra to his right, waiting with her arms folded and still leaning on the wall.

"Well, you don't smell like a… actually I don't even think I could describe what you smelled like. Never mind. Come this way." She walked Soujiro over near the house, but there was no porch or stairs to climb when she stopped. Instead, there was a handle sticking up from the ground that he could barely see in the dark, "This is where I stay." She grabbed the handle and pulled upwards, opening the strange door and revealing a set of stairs.

Soujiro really wasn't expecting so strange a family to run into. They kept her in a dungeon?

"Do you like staying in there?" He asked and walked over, peeking down the stairs. It would no doubt be absolute darkness when the door was closed. But, he saw a faint flicker that was coming from further inside.

"I told you- I can't be in the sun. I like the privacy anyway." She replied, grabbing a pole from against the house and propping the door open with it, "I'll leave this here in case you are scared of the dark." She walked down the stairs in a normal fashion, "I have a little stove heating rice up. I keep it here so I don't wake up everyone by going in the kitchen at night."

"Okay. But, I'm not afraid of the dark. It's not something I see very often." He smiled, a hint of sarcasm in his words, "Thank you for cooking for me." He said, descending the stairs a little slower than her, following the flicker of the flame that was heating the stove.

"I just made extra. I'm hungry anyway." She replied.

When Soujiro got to the bottom of the staircase, he stopped and looked around the room. He was surprised to see that it looked just like a small house. The walls were wooden and the floor was made of bamboo mats. There was a small kitchen area and then right next to it a short table- where Petra was now sitting with her legs folded, serving herself rice and tea.

"Satisfy your curiosity before your hunger. I don't want you spilling anything because you are squinting to look at something across the room." She paused and then began eating again, "Serve yourself whenever you are finished wandering around."

Soujiro laughed childishly, "I have to admit this isn't what I expected!"

"You thought this would be just a hole with dirt all around? Or maybe there are torture devices down here? I have more class than that. I only use the torture devices at work." She smirked and sipped her tea, but when she looked up, Soujiro was sitting happily across from her, "You sure move fast. I have a feeling that's not all you can do."

He laughed lightly and reached over to serve himself as she had requested.

"I won't be nosey. But I know I'm right." She added, continuing to eat slowly and in small bites.

"I have a similar feeling about you. You actually do have a job as a circus freak don't you? I thought that your sisters might be joking." He smiled and noticed a smirk appear on her face.

"I have to leave in a little while. Before the sun starts to rise," She finished with her meal and gathered her dishes, "So hurry up. I'll be gone until tomorrow evening. I don't care if you sleep here or find somewhere in the house. Just don't scare anyone."

"I won't. I can enter quietly." He replied.

"The guest room in the house is the first door on the left in the hallway next to the dining room." She said, taking his dishes now and setting them on the counter to be washed later.

Soujiro nodded and then stood up, bowing to her, "It was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for your hospitality."

"I do as I'm told," She bowed in return, "I'll say goodbye right now since I'm sure you will be leaving by morning. So goodbye."

"Oh- yes. I suppose this is only a place to sleep." Soujiro replied and left swiftly. Right when he stepped outside, the flicker of the stove stopped. He supposed she really didn't like any type of lighting at all, except perhaps the moon. Though he knew that he would only be staying the night, he couldn't help but retain curiosity about the family. Petra was obviously the strangest… but it would make sense that the rest of the family might have some 'quirks' about them. He couldn't help it...he was curious.


End file.
